Megaliths
'Mystery: ' How did they move those megalithic stone blocks? and some quarried from miles away? * Largest quarried megalith in the World: Largest megaliths This list includes only quarried and moved structures. *Cueva de Menga, in Antequera, Spain. Dolmen made of megaliths, weighing up to 180 tons, built in 2500 BC. *Colossal statue of Tlaloc, in Coatlinchan. Made of basalt, weighing 168 tons.Time Life Lost Civilizations series:Aztecs: Reign of Blood and Splendor (1992) p.45-47 *The Kerloas menhir, Brittany, France. Largest, 150 tons. *Dol-de-Bretagne, France. Menhir, almost 150 tons. *Pyramid of Khendjer at Saqqara, Egypt. 150-ton, one-piece quartzite burial chamber.Edwards, Dr. I.E.S.: The Pyramids of Egypt 1986/1947 p. 246-9 *Tiwanaku, Bolivia. Several ashlars, 100 to 130 tons, were transported .Browman, D. L., 1981, New light on Andean Tiwanaku. New Scientist. vol. 69, no. 4, pp. 408-419.Coe, Michael, Dean Snow, and Elizabeth Benson, 1986 "Atlas of Ancient America" p. 190 *Sacsayhuamán, wall near Cusco, Peru. Largest stones over 125 tons."Seventy Wonders of the Ancient World" edited by Chris Scarre 1999Readers Digest: "Mysteries of the Ancient Americas" The New World Before Columbus 1986 p. 220-1 *Treasury of Atreus at Mycenae, Greece. Largest lintel stone, 120 tons. *The Pyramid of Amenemhet III, at Hawara, Egypt. 110-ton, one piece quartzite burial chamber.Edwards, Dr. I.E.S.: The Pyramids of Egypt 1986/1947 p. 237-240 Siliotti, Alberto, Zahi Hawass, 1997 "Guide to the Pyramids of Egypt" *Luxor, Egypt. Obelisk, 227 tons. The largest colossal statue of Ramses, well over 100 tons. *Ollantaytambo, Peru. Perhaps 6 stones well over 100 tons. *Brownshill Dolmen, weighing an estimated 100 metric tons. *Baths of Caracalla, Rome, Italy. Granite columns close to 100 tons. *Hagia Sophia in Istanbul, Turkey. Columns close to, if not more than, 100 tons. *Fortress of Mycenae, Greece. Largest stones close to 100 tons. *Pyramid of Nyuserre Ini. 12 megalithic limestone beams 10 meters long weighing 90 tons each, forming the roof of burial chamber and antechamber.Lehner, Mark The Complete Pyramids, London: Thames and Hudson (1997)p. 148-9 *Moai at Easter Island. Largest Moai 70 to 86 tons. The tallest one, Paro, was moved . *Great Pyramid of Giza, Egypt. Largest slabs on burial chamber, 80 tons. The granite was transported from Aswan by barge on the Nile river. *Karnak, Egypt. Obelisk, 328 tons. Largest architraves, 70 tons. Sandstone transported from Gebel Silsila .Walker, Charles, 1980 "Wonders of the Ancient World" p24-7Time Life Lost Civilizations series: Ramses II: Magnificence on the Nile (1993) p. 53-54 *Trajan's Column, Rome, Italy. Pedestal blocks: 77 t *Ishibutai Kofun in Asuka, Nara, Japan. Largest stone, 75 tons. *Quirigua, Guatemala. Largest stele, 65 tons. *Osireion Abydos, Egypt. Columns and lintels, about 60 tons. *Pantheon, Rome, Italy. Granite columns, 39 feet (11.8 m) tall, five feet (1.5 m) in diameter, and 60 tons in weight were transported from Egypt by barge. *Olmec heads, Mexico, gulf coast. Largest Olmec head, almost 50 tons. Transported 37 to . *Ħaġar Qim, one of the Megalithic Temples of Malta. Its largest stone weighs 57 tons and measures approximately long by tall by thick. The Maltese temples are the oldest free standing structures on Earth. *Ashoka Pillars, weighing up to about 50 tons, were transported throughout India to territory ruled by Ashoka. *Machu Picchu, Peru. Largest stones 20 to 50 tons. *Göbekli Tepe, Turkey. Megaliths from 10 to a 50-ton pillar still in its quarry transported up to a 1/4 mile. *Nevalı Çori, Turkey. Megalithic site. *Avebury stone circle, England. Largest stone over 40 tons. *Stonehenge, England. Largest stones over 40 tons were moved , smaller bluestones up to 5 tons were moved . *Trajan's column Rome, Italy. Forty-ton drums. The capital block of Trajan's Column weighs 53.3 tons.Lynne Lancaster,“Building Trajan's Column,” American Journal of Archaeology, Vol. 103, No. 3. (Jul., 1999) p.426 *Rameses IV reopened the stone quarries of Wadi Hammamat and had stones dragged across land to the Nile, then barged to Temples and his tomb in Thebes. Some of these weighed over 40 tons.Time Life Lost Civilizations series: Ramses II: Magnificence on the Nile (1993)p. 133 *Dur-Sharrukin, Iraq. Largest colossal Bull, 40 tons.Time Life Lost Civilizations series: Mesopotamia: The Mighty Kings p118-119 *Nineveh, Iraq. Largest colossal Bulls, 30 tons each, were transported 30 miles (48 km) from quarries at Balatai, then lifted 65 feet (20 m) once they arrived at the site. *Nimrud, Iraq. Largest colossal Bull, 30 tons.Time Life Lost Civilizations series: Mesopotamia: The Mighty Kings. (1995) p. 112-121 *Maeshowe Orkney Islands, Scotland. Largest flagstone, 30 tons.Lost Worlds: The Pagans (of Britain) History Channel series with contributions from historian Prof. Ronald Hutton, Archeologists Erika Guttmann and Martin Carruthers *Temple of Olympian Zeus (Athens), Greece. *Caesarea Maritima, Israel Harbor of Caesarea. Largest stone 20 tons. *Persepolis, Iran *Teotihuacan, Mexico. 22-ton water deity on top of the Pyramid of the Moon.Walker, Charles, 1980 "Wonders of the Ancient World" p. 150-3 *Aztec calendar stone at Tenochtitlan, Mexico. Weight, 24 tons.Aztecs: Reign of Blood and Splendor. Virginia:Time Life, 1992. *Hattusas, Turkey. Largest stones, 20 tons. *List of Egyptian pyramids - most, if not all, Egyptian pyramids have monoliths over 20 tons, including monolithic roof slabs, plugs and burial vaults, some of which weigh over 100 tons. *Nemrud Dagi, Turkey. *Palenque, Mexico. The largest stones weigh 12 to 15 tons. *Zorats Karer also called Karahunj, Armenia. The heights of the stones range from 0.5 to 3 m (above ground) and weight up to 10 tons. *Ha'amonga 'a Maui, in the Kingdom of Tonga. *The Parthenon in Athens, Greece. Largest stones 10 tons. *Nubian pyramids. Sarcophagus, weighing 15.5 tons, and heavier granite statues up to at least 18 feet tall.Lehner, Mark The Complete Pyramids, London: Thames and Hudson (1997)p.196-7 . *Copan Ruinas. *Dolmens of Russia. *Carnac stones. *Stećak tombstone monuments of Bosnia and Herzegovina. *Daorson ancient Illyrian city near Stolac in Bosnia and Herzegovina, built around central acropolis and surrounded with cyclopean walls made of large stone megaliths. *Khajuraho, India. *Konark Sun Temple in India. *Vijayanagara, India. *Angkor Wat, Angkor Thom and other Angkor temples, Cambodia. Five million tons of sandstone were transported along the river just for Angkor Wat.Time Life Lost Civilizations series: Southeast Asia: A Past Regained (1995) *Didyma, Turkey. *Stone spheres of Costa Rica. Largest sphere weighs 16 tons. *Plain of Jars. Over 400 monolithic jars weighing from 5 to 15 tons, ranging from the Khorat Plateau in Thailand in the south, through Laos and to the North Cachar Hills of Dima Hasao district, Northerneastern India. *Newgrange, Ireland. Built in 3200 BC. *Callanish Stones, Western Isles of Scotland. *San Agustín, Huila, Colombia. *El Infiernito, pre-Columbian Muisca site. Colombia. *Gallardet dolmen or Pouget dolmen in Languedoc, France. Consists of a 12 metre long alley within a large tumulus. The main chamber is still covered by three large capstones, and entry is made through a superb "oven door" entrance stone. *Puma Punku is part of a large temple complex or monument group that is part of the Tiwanaku Site near Tiwanaku, Bolivia. * Huge blocks, some weighing over 100 tons, at the Valley Temple.Siliotti, Alberto, Zahi Hawass, 1997 "Guide to the Pyramids of Egypt" p.63-9 * 45 Degrees, 90 Degrees, 180 Degrees at Rice University. References Category:Mystery Wiki